<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>plus one by renbellion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377603">plus one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbellion/pseuds/renbellion'>renbellion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbellion/pseuds/renbellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haru needs a favor, and goro offers his service</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>plus one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka, i love these two and the potential of their dynamic and the canon timeline is fake to me for the purposes of writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it isn't too difficult to make do.</p><p>they know enough to answer small questions, dance enough to make it convincing. they fake enough to give the suits without faces to them a smile and act enough to be embarassed about it.</p><p>when they get a moment alone, they're farther apart than they've been all evening.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, again." Haru speaks first, her attention fixed to a bracelet hidden under her glove. the ufo charm rattles slightly against her nails.</p><p>"It's no problem." Goro's words are muffled slightly by a half emptied glass of wine. </p><p>There's silence, heavy and tense. </p><p>"...You could have brung Kurusu-kun, you know." He swirls the remains of his drink. "He'd enjoy these sort of games more."</p><p>Haru chuckles softly. "Your name is easier to throw around, Detective." </p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Another pause. </p><p>"Should you be drinking?" It's a question both already had the answer to. </p><p>"It makes lying a little more challenging, at least." It's his turn to laugh, not quite fake nor genuine.<br/>-</p><p> </p><p>"...Not the worst party I've been to," he remarks, turning back to his partner with two glasses snatched from a platter. "wish they'd stop asking about..."</p><p>He trails off, hands her one. They take a sip in empty air.</p><p>"It's funny, they think we're a cute pair." Haru stares into the glass, the unfamiliar buzz in her throat making her face scrunch slightly. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes.</p><p>"We do, just not in the way they think."</p><p>Goro steps a little closer, holds out his glass.</p><p>"A toast, to a pair of liars."</p><p>Clink.</p><p>"and cheers, to wanting each other dead."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>